


肉欲

by NinaW



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Real People Slash, 同性性爱
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 06:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinaW/pseuds/NinaW
Summary: 在磕RPS这件事上，我自认为，除了开车，其他我都完全刚不过高总。那就开个车吧，以表达我的喜悦之情。





	肉欲

**Author's Note:**

> 在磕RPS这件事上，我自认为，除了开车，其他我都完全刚不过高总。那就开个车吧，以表达我的喜悦之情。

高瀚宇躺在酒店的床上，浴室里传来淅淅沥沥的水声。

他整个人都陷在柔软洁白的床垫里，仿佛飘在云端，双眼定定地望着天花板上的花纹，思绪胡乱地四处飘着。他想到海边那场戏，想到季肖冰的唇——微凉，带着海水的咸味，但很软，软得好像用牙齿轻轻一碰，就会留下一道红色的痕迹，独属于他的印记。他又想到他和季肖冰的关系——好兄弟？显然，没有什么好兄弟会在拍戏的间隙想方设法地找对方开房。情人？但是，他和季肖冰虽然上床，却一直没有进入到一段严肃的关系中去，他们只是稀里糊涂、不明不白、顺理成章地滚到了一起，瞒着所有人，像两个刚开荤的毛头小子，一有机会就厮混在一起。就像现在，季肖冰的一条微信就将千里之外的他召到这里。不过话说回来，他的人不管在哪里，他的心都早已经飞到了那个人的手里，怦怦地泵着热血与爱意。

水声停了。他看见季肖冰从浴室里走出来，带出几缕水雾，昏黄的顶灯打下一束光，照在季肖冰身上，隐隐绰绰。高瀚宇目不转睛地看着季肖冰，看着他一步步向自己靠近，看着他穿着宽大的白衬衫，头发滴着水，水珠打湿他的肩头，棉质的布料透出诱人的肉色。高瀚宇意识到，季肖冰身上的衬衫，是自己上次落在他那儿的。一想到季肖冰被裹在自己的气息里，高瀚宇便觉得口干舌燥，心跳如雷鸣，喉咙里仿佛伸出了一只爪子，抓挠撕扯他的理智。

季肖冰正对上高瀚宇那如狼似虎的眼神，他笑了笑，两条笔直的长腿跨上床，又跨坐在高瀚宇的腰间。他揉捏着高瀚宇通红的耳廓，“想什么呢？”  
“想你。”感受到季肖冰传来的温度，高瀚宇头皮发麻，他又诚实地补充了一句:“想干你。”

听闻这话，季肖冰也不恼，只是抚摸着高瀚宇的胸肌，体验那富有弹性的手感。“先用手指，我怕疼。”

高瀚宇得到指令，立马在手上挤满润滑，伸向季肖冰的身后。手指的触感不同于往常一样紧得要命，高瀚宇挑挑眉，向季肖冰投去疑问的眼神。

“你是真傻还是装傻？”季肖冰轻轻喘着，“你以为我刚才在浴室里干什么？”他的拇指虚按在高瀚宇的喉结上，随着高瀚宇的一呼一吸而微微颤动。

高瀚宇很快就找到了他的敏感点，一深一浅地刺激那块软肉，引得季肖冰连喘息都破碎起来。“差不多就行了。”季肖冰脸红到脖子根，拨开高瀚宇的手，扶着高瀚宇精神的小兄弟，缓缓地坐了下去。

两人皆是呼吸一窒。还是太大了，季肖冰强忍着后穴的异物感，大腿打颤，胸膛剧烈地起伏，嘴唇被咬得失了血色，仿佛一头困兽。高瀚宇也 没好到哪里去，那销魂窟随着季肖冰的呼吸而吸吮着他，惹人犯罪，可他又偏偏心疼自家爱人，只能强忍着不动，承受这甜蜜的折磨。

高瀚宇的手安抚性地摸上季肖冰的后背，所到之处引起一片战栗。之后，季肖冰颤颤巍巍地上下动了起来，他的大腿内侧紧贴着高瀚宇的侧腰，柔嫩的肌肤热度惊人。高瀚宇深感色心难忍，也扶着季肖冰那富有肉感的臀尖律动，精准地刺向他的敏感点，肉体碰撞着，激起一阵阵肉浪。

季肖冰被顶得腰肢发软，只好趴在高瀚宇的怀里，吻那个正在发狠肏他的人。他轻轻地将嘴唇贴在高瀚宇的唇上，又伸出一小截舌尖，细细密密地舔高瀚宇的唇珠，活像一只好奇的幼猫。

太近了，高瀚宇看着眼前的季肖冰，感受着两人的呼吸交融在一起，唇瓣上传来密密麻麻的痒意。还不够，他内心里的声音说，还不够。

季肖冰感到一阵天旋地转，然后就发现自己被高瀚宇压在身下，大腿被推开。高瀚宇的手臂青筋暴起，支撑着季肖冰下半身的重量，肱二头肌上的汗珠反射着灯光，像碎钻，又像繁星，极富美感与力量感。后穴被狠狠地贯穿，快感绵密地击打着季肖冰的神经，他的双手搂上高瀚宇的脖子，摩挲着他后脑勺上的短发。有点扎手，他想。

高瀚宇的眼神在季肖冰的身上巡逻，只见身下的人被快意熏红了眼角，胸膛起起伏伏，肋骨的形状隐约又缱绻，喘息里夹着抑制不住的呻吟，柔韧的腰肢上是自己留下的指印，已经泛青。他忍不住狠狠地顶弄，将季肖冰肏进床垫里，但就算是被顶疼了，季肖冰也只是小声呜咽着，泪水在眼眶里打转，软绵绵地张着腿，全盘接受他，连揪他的头发都不舍得。

高瀚宇温热的掌心上下撸动着季肖冰的阴茎，季肖冰向上挺起身子，像一张拉满的弓。

他们一同达到了高潮。

高瀚宇从背后搂着季肖冰，有一下没一下地轻啄季肖冰的后颈，他也不在乎两人身上的汗，手掌覆着季肖冰的腰，黏黏糊糊地不肯撒手。“季肖冰，”他开口，很罕见地喊了对方的全名。“嗯？你说。”怀里的人声音还有些沙哑，带着疯狂后的倦意。在季肖冰看不见的角度，高瀚宇那一双凤眼正死死地盯着他，黑色瞳孔里是暗流涌动的情欲。不易察觉地停顿了一下，他接着说：“我爱你。”

季肖冰没有立刻回应他，只是牵起腰间的那只手。热量在两人相贴的肌肤间聚集，热得高瀚宇的心脏怦怦直跳。在这短短几秒钟的时间里，高瀚宇的脑内有无数的想法飘过，他想：他要被拒绝了吗？他们这段不清不楚的关系会结束吗？季肖冰会反感他吗？他和季肖冰，会不会，连朋友都做不成了。

接着，他感受到一片温软贴在了他的手背上，他感受到另一个人的气息洒在他的皮肤上，温热又湿润。

“嗯。”他听见他说，“我也爱你。”


End file.
